I'm not a fucking homo
by BriSa 03
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los niños de South Park se cansaran del crimen? ¿Cómo sería su vida adolescente? Pues, si creen que comenzar la adolescencia es difícil, imagínense con un trabajo del cual tus padres no deben enterarse, y seguir vivos mientras tanto. La adolescencia es de cambios, para experimentar... pero... ninguno de ellos sería un jodido homo jamás. [Multiparing, UA, Long Fic]


_**Jueves 5 de septiembre de 2009. 12:04 AM. Casa de los Marsh, habitación de Stan.**_

" _Se han reportado que dos de los criminales más peligrosos de todo South Park, fueron detenidos, con más de quinientos kilogramos de mariguana, cocaína, y armas de fuego en el norte del pueblo. Según me informan, los delincuentes serían dos hombres de 30 y 35 años, armados hasta los dientes. Fueron encontrados debido a una carta anónima con las iníciales L.R. No se sabe quienes son estos héroes, pero en nombre de todo el pueblito de South Park, les agradecemos de corazón, ahora esos hijos de puta de pudrirán en la cárcel gracias a ustedes. Cambiando de tema…"_ Y apagó la televisión, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, recibiendo una llamada de su mejor amigo.

" _¡Stan! ¿Lo viste?"_ Dijo apenas lo atendieron, con bastante alegría en sus palabras.

"Sip, lo vi, y nuestro caso es el más visto en internet." Contestó con el mismo entusiasmo.

" _Mole me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de lo que hicimos. Dijo que vayamos luego a la base."_ Pero el pelinegro dejo de escuchar luego de ' _Mole me dijo'._

"¿Y por qué llamaste primero a Mole? _Yo_ soy tu mejor amigo, no él." No pudo evitar sonar algo celoso.

" _¿Eh? Oh, él me dijo que ponga las noticias, y nos quedamos hablando hasta recién. ¿Por qué?_ " Algo confundido.

"Porque él tiene a Gregory…"

" _Stan, sabes que solo tú eres mi súper mejor amigo._ "

"Lo sé, lo siento… ¿Paso a buscarte par ir a la base?"

" _Claro, ven en diez._ "

"Iré en cinco." Sonrió de lado y colgó.

Se apresuro en bajar por la ventana, ya que era muy de noche, sabría que su madre no lo dejaría salir, así que decidió bajar por ahí, después de todo, su padre estaba borracho en la sala viendo la TV y su madre durmiendo.

Al llegar, mandó un mensaje al celular del menor, diciéndole que ya había llegado, se acercó a la ventana que daba a su habitación, sonrió al ver al pelirrojo asomarse por la ventana.

"Salta. Tú puedes." Le animó su amigo, en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

"Por Moisés… hace tiempo que no hago esto, dame tiempo." Rió leve, bajando la mirada hacia él. "Romeo, ayúdame."

"Está bien, Julieta. Salta y yo te atrapo." Bromeó el ojiazul, extendiendo sus brazos.

"Allá voy." Anunció, antes de saltar y caer sobre el pelinegro, haciéndose daño los dos, y soltando un quejido.

"Ngh… no era en serio, Kyle." Gruñó, sobándose la cabeza. "¿Estás bien?"

"L…lo siento…" susurró, apretando los ojos, colocando sus manos en el pecho contrario, para incorporarse un poco y verlo a los ojos. "¿Te lastimaste?"

"No, no, fue solo el golpe del momento pero me siento bien." Riendo leve, acariciando su cabeza, divertido. "Pero ya párate que pesas."

"Hubiera sido peor el culón." Rió este también, parándose y ofreciéndole su mano a Marsh. La cual aceptó.

"En eso tienes razón." Concordó, sacudiéndose el polvo. "Vamos con Mole."

"Si."

 _ **Jueves 5 de septiembre de 2009. 12:26 AM. Base secreta.**_

"Al fin llegan." Les sonrió un rubio, mientras salía a recibirlos, con un ligero tono inglés. "Pasen, solo faltaban ustedes."

"Gracias." Sonrió el judío, pasando al lado de este y adentrándose en la base. En cambio, el chico de ojos azules dirigió su mirada a los celestes del extranjero.

"Hey Marsh… ¿Sin rencores?" Intentó sonreírle este, aunque solo logró hacer una mueca torcida por sus nervios.

"… Sin rencores." Concordó este, aunque algo incómodo.

"Bien, entonces… entremos."

"Si."

"Al fin aparecieron, _idiots._ " Un castaño con acento francés se subió a uno de las cajas de madera que por allí había. Se colocó las manos en la cintura mientras todos los observaban detenidamente. "Como sabrán, nosotros estuvimos a cargo de detener a ese par de delincuentes, pero la policía y el gobierno nunca creerán que doce niños lo logró. Y menos si ven quienes somos. Entonces… planeaba pedirles que se unan a La Resistance, para acabar con estos tipos de una vez por todas. Dos chicas del colegio también quieren unirse, para combatir desde otros ángulos, no se cuales, pero él, si." Apuntó a Gregory, quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados.

"Son Barbara Stevens, y Wendy Testaburger. De nuestra edad." Al oír el último nombre, cierto pelinegro se estremeció.

"Y bien…" continuó el Topo. "Por más que nuestro grupo este formado por un culón, un friki, un gallina, un pervertido, un emo, un idiota inglés, un pendejo, un rico, un amargado y un paranoico, creo que seríamos muy buena alianza." Concluyó.

"Olvidaste que tenemos un judío pelirrojo de Jersey." Agregó un gordo.

"¡Cállate Cartman!"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver. Kyle fue de mucha ayuda en la misión, y respondió a todo con rapidez y astucia, mucha más que tú, gordo." Él francés continuó, antes de que el castaño pudiese replicar. "Además de que conseguí que el anticristo se nos una, junto a otra chica…" su compañero lo interrumpió.

"No era una chica, era un chico que se vestía similar a una."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, se llama Pip Pirrup." Asentía, con una sonrisa divertida.

"Oh, ya… Bueno, tendremos a dos más, ese es el punto."

"Entonces… ¿Qué nos dicen?" sonrió el inglés, parándose al lado de su compañero francés.

 _ **Jueves 7 de septiembre de 2009. 01:02 AM.**_

La reunión se extendió más de lo previsto, y recién estaban por volver a sus hogares correspondientes. En todo el camino hablaron de cosas triviales. Hasta que luego de un largo silencio, el pelirrojo se atrevió a hablar.

"Hey Stan." Susurró Kyle, mientras detenía su andar.

"¿Qué sucede?" Volteó a verlo, algo preocupado por su repentina acción, la cual imitó.

"¿Qué harás?" Mantenía su cabeza gacha, por lo que él otro no podía verle a los ojos.

"Supongo que me uniré… pero es algo… complicado. Me gustó mucho hacerlo la primera vez… ¿Y tú?"

"Yo… me uniré… pero… será complicado con mis padres…" admitió, cabizbajo aún.

"Tranquilo…" Sonrió el mayor acercándose a él, para posar una mano en su hombro, obligándolo a mirarlo. "Nosotros podremos entrar a La Resistance de nuevo. Juntos."

"Stan…" Sonrió, y asintió. "Gracias."

 _ **Sábado 9 de septiembre de 2009. 13:45 pm. Base de entrenamiento de L.R.**_

"Me alegro que todos estén aquí. Ahora verán. En el camino para formarse correctamente como un gran miembro de La Resistance tendrán que formar grupos de a dos. Gregory y yo les demostraremos como hacer una par de ejercicios de confianza, luego los rotaremos y haremos otros ejercicios en caso de que haya un pendejo con un arma. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Háganlos!"

Rápidamente se hicieron los grupos.

Wendy rápidamente fue con Stan. Kyle, al ver que no podría estar con su súper mejor amigo, tuvo que irse con Kenny, dejando solo a Cartman, que fue con Bebe, ya que los demás ya se habían puesto en parejas. Craig y Token solamente se miraron para comprobar que lo harían juntos, Clyde se arrojó sobre Kevin al momento de que dijeron 'en parejas', Butters y Tweek, por más de que no se hablaban mucho, se sonrieron y se pusieron juntos, mientras que Damien fue con Pip porque, aceptémoslo, el anticristo no confiaba en ninguno.

"Muy bien. Haremos esa mierda de la confianza, dónde te sueltas y dejas que el otro pendejo detrás de ti te sujete, cuando no lo hacen es para matarlo. Déjense caer en los brazos del otro." Y seguido de esto, lo demostró, relajándose hasta caer hacia atrás, siendo sostenido inmediatamente por quien sería su compañero. Sonrió leve y se incorporó, desviando su mirada hacia los demás. "Háganlo ustedes ahora."

Obviamente, a la que más le costó esta tarea, fue a la rubia, por lo que decidió no hacerla, a lo que Eric solo se molestó, pero viendo como la chica lo amenazaba con sus tacones, decidió hacerle caso.

Después de unos cuantos ejercicios más de confianza, como 'dejarte guiar', 'El escultor' (en el que Kyle experimentó lo que es el terror teniendo como compañero al chico más pervertido de South Park, era algo obvio que se sobrepasara) y demás. Llegó la hora de cambiar de parejas, pero esta vez, los jefes eligieron las parejas.

Quedaron de la siguiente forma: _Eric con Wendy. Bebe con Kevin. Token con Clyde. Kenny con Butters. Damien nuevamente con Pip. Craig con Tweek. Stan con Gregory, y Kyle con Chistophe._

Obviamente, Stan no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, primero, porque le tocaba a él con Fields, y segundo, porque a su mejor amigo le tocaba con DeLorne.

El ejercicio consistía en que se digan 5 cosas que no te gusten del contrario. Obviamente, era para pelea.Y, como era de esperarse, la base se lleno de griteríos, que los dueños de la base tuvieron que callar, aunque el rubio también participó en el griterío contra Marsh.

Los únicos tranquilos habían sido el pelirrojo con Ze Mole, vaya a saber por qué motivo.

Decidieron comenzar con la manipulación de armas y los chalecos antibalas.

En eso si hubo bastantes problemas, ya que ninguno sabía sobre como apuntar correctamente un arma.

" _Esto será algo difícil."_ Pensó El Topo, mientras suspiraba, cruzado de brazos.

 **Domingo 7 de febrero de 2010. 11:06 AM. Base central de L.R.**

Ze Mole no podía estar más que orgulloso de su trabajo. En poco tiempo, logró hacer que todos se vuelvan maestros del camuflaje, la persuasión, y el manejo de las armas. Sonrió satisfecho, parándose delante de todos, en dos cajas.

"Muy bien. Me sorprende lo mucho que han avanzado en tan solo cinco meses. Superaron mis expectativas."

"Ya Chris, no te pongas a llorar." La voz burlona del rubio, lo hizo fruncir el seño.

"¡Arrêter baise!*" gritó este molesto, mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba con ella.

"Yes, yes. I'm so sorry." Sonrió mientras levantaba las manos en señal de inocencia fingida. "Continúa."

"Bueno, solo quería decirles que, oficialmente, La Resistance podrá comenzar a operar con su primera misión el próximo mes. Sus parejas supongo yo, están claras. Recuerden que tendrán la posibilidad de cambiarla cada año, con el consentimiento del otro u otra, ¿De acuerdo?" Después de un 'si' general, sacó las fotos de cada uno y las colocó en una pizarra, en orden aleatorio. "Bien, comencemos. Digan su nombre y su compañero."

"¡Yo con Butters!" Se apresuró a decir el más pobre de South Park. A lo que Gregory asintió y colocó la foto de McCormick junto a la de Stoch.

"Clyde conmigo." Dijo esta vez Token, a lo que el inglés repitió la misma acción.

Y así sucesivamente. Quedando de parejas: Token y Clyde; Kenny y Butters; Damien y Pip; Stan y Kyle; Wendy y Bebe; Craig y Tweek; Cartman y Kevin; y por supuesto, Gregory y Christophe.

"Muy bien chicos. Que sepan que la verdadera aventura, comienza hoy." DeLorne sonrió, mirando a sus ahora compañeros de equipo.

"¡Sí!"

 _ **Domingo 7 de febrero. 16:55 PM. Base de L.R.**_

"Queremos unirnos a ustedes."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ike Broflovski."

"Karen McCormick."

"Ruby Tucker."

"Georgie Biggle."

"Genial… creo que conozco a sus hermanos." Suspiró este, cansado. "¿Qué quieren? No pueden entrar, son menores."

"Ustedes también." La pequeña McCormick sonreía con inocencia.

"Nosotros ya podemos cuidarnos solos."  
"Nosotros también." Contraatacó el canadiense, sonriendo. "Anda, por favor, seremos de ayuda."  
"Eres igual a tu hermano..." Susurró el mayor, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Pero no, no quiero andar de niñera."  
"Pero te verías tan adorable~" Rió ciento inglés, acercándose a su compañero. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Sonrió de manera amigable a los más pequeños.  
"Los hermanos de tres de nuestros compañeros, y uno de la chica gótica." explicó Mole.  
"¿Quieren unirse?" Los cuatro asintieron. "Bueno, nos serían de ayuda en lugares pequeños... Hablen con sus hermanos, si ellos los dejan, y prometen comportarse, los dejaremos."  
"¿Qué...?" La cara del francés era un poema, tenía la boca entreabierta, los ojos más grandes de lo normal, y el seño fruncido.  
"Claro." Concordaron todos, y se marcharon.  
"... Yo no cuidare a esos mocosos." comentó una vez se fueron todos los niños.  
"Te ayudaré."  
"... Como si fueras de mucha ayuda." Susurró, antes de sacar un parquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón, para sacar uno y prenderlo.  
"Qué cruel. Admite que sin mí, la base no sería igual."  
"Es verdad..." el de ojos celestes sonrió. "Sería más tranquila." Agregó divertido, dándole otra calada a su cigarro, para después exhalar el humo.  
"¡Oye!"

 _ **Domingo 7 de febrero. 20:50 PM. Casa de los Broflovski.**_

"No Ike. No lo harás, y es mi última palabra." Terminó de decir el pelirrojo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

"Pero tu si lo harás, yo también quiero hacerlo." Replicaba el menor, mientras hacía un puchero.

"¡Niños, a cenar!" Gritó su madre desde abajo.

"Escucha Ike, lo que yo haga lo hago por decisión propia, tú lo haces por parecerte a mí. Además no quiero que te pase nada, esas misiones son en extremo peligrosas." Frunció el seño, mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía al comedor.

"Si no me dejas entrar, se lo diré a mamá." Sonrió maliciosamente al ver como se tensaba el cuerpo del ojiesmeralda. "¿Y bien?"

"…Tengo que pensarlo un poco."

 _ **Domingo 7 de febrero. 20:50 PM. "Palte de melda".**_

"Por favor hermanito, quiero unirme a ustedes." Sonreía una niña, con ojitos de cachorro.

"Karen, no lo harás." Dijo por enésima vez el inmortal, en un suspiro.

"Pero yo también quiero ayudar a la gente y detener a la gente mala. Así como hace Mysterion." Un brillo de ilusión se hizo presente en los ojos de su hermanita, que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio cenizo.

"Escucha, Karen…" Intentaba parecer firme, pero verla de esa manera, hacía que le cumpla casi todos los pequeños caprichos que de tanto en tanto tenía. "Mysterion es inmortal, si él muere, renacerá. Pero nosotros no." Explicó con tranquilidad.

"P… pero…" Los ojos de la castaña se aguaron, haciéndola bajar la cabeza. A su hermano se le encogió el corazón al verla así.

"Bueno… p… podrías unirte, so… solo si los demás también se unen." Se maldijo a sí mismo. Pensó que el Broflovski le diría que no a su hermano menor, así que no debía preocuparse de ello.

"¿En serio?" Kenny asintió, y sus ojos demostraban mucha alegría y entusiasmo.

"Vamos a casa." Le sonrió con ternura, tomando su mano con delicadeza.

 _ **Domingo 7 de febrero. 20:50 PM. Casa de los Tucker.**_

"Craig, me uniré a La Resistance." dijo simplemente la niña, mientras entraba en el cuarto de su hermano.

"¿Qué? No, no quiero que lo hagas." Desvió la vista de la jaula de su cuyo y la dirigió a su hermana menor, con molestia.

"¿Por qué no? Puedo cuidarme sola."

"No lo harás porque si te pasa algo me culparan a mí, y además me estas copiando, mocosa pendeja. Esta cosa de La Resistance es cosa mía." Le sacó el dedo del medio, y la menor le devolvió el gesto.

"Si no lo haces, mostraré tus fotos de bebé en la escuela." Sonrió de lado al ver como el pelinegro se tensaba y abría ligeramente los ojos. "¿Y bien?"

"..." Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que volvió a hablar, dónde chasqueo la lengua. "Bien, haz lo que quieras, ni siquiera me importa."

 _ **Domingo 7 de febrero. 20:50 PM. Casa de los Biggle.**_

"Henrrieta... Me uniré a un grupo dónde atraparemos a los drogadictos más peligrosos de la cuidad." Comentó, mientras miraban la televisión.

"No me importa. Hazlo." Contestó simple, limando sus uñas.

"Está bien." Y ahí acabó la charla.

 _ **Domingo 14 de febrero. 19:00 PM. Base de L.R.**_

"Muy bien chicos," Comenzó Mole. "Ya tenemos nuestra primer misión oficial, y supongo que ya todos saben lo que deben hacer. Lo único que les pediremos, serán fotos pequeñas, para sus identificaciones falsas. Obviamente, las fotos se las haremos. Las vestimentas quedarán por nuestra cuenta, pero más adelante, tendrán que ayudarnos. Lo que deben hacer, se los dirá Gregory, yo les diré como serán." Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. "Debido a que nós faltan mujeres, algunos deberán... Disfrazarse de una."

"No todos." Aclaró Gregory, parándose a su lado. "Uno por cada equipo bastará. Y eso lo dejamos a elección. Obviamente que no siempre será así, solo en algunas misiones. En las demás solo cambiarán de color de cabello y ojos, superficialmente, claro. La personalidad cambiará por completo, así no sospecharan luego. ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Sí!" Se oyó por todo el lugar, mientras cada quién, se acercaba a su compañero y comenzaban a disputar quien sería la 'mujer'.

 _ **Stan y Kyle.**_

"Yo no quiero ser la mujer." Dijo simplemente el pelinegro, alzando los hombros.

"Obviamente yo tampoco." Contestó el de ojos esmeraldas, frunciendo el seño. "Pero uno de los dos debe hacerlo, ¿no?"

"¿Usamos una moneda?" Sonrió. "Cara, voy yo. Sello, vas tú."

"De acuerdo." Sonrió igualmente. "Por favor, que toque cara." Rogaba el Broflovski en su interior. "Dios, si me escuchas, si sale cara, me hago cristiano."

 _ **Kenny y Butters.**_

"Bueno, es obvio que la chica serás tú, Marjione." Reía el rubio cenizo, mientras el menor se sonrojaba.

"¿O... Obvio? Y... Yo no f... Fui una princesa japonesa." Replicó el más bajo, haciendo un puchero.

"Bueno, pero yo no soy adorable como tú cuando me pongo vestido." Sonrió con tranquilidad.

"¿A... Adorable?" repitió Leopold, en voz baja. "B... Bien, lo haré yo."

 _ **Token y Clyde.**_

"Yo no lo haré, no quiero ser una niña gorda." el castaño bajo su mirada hacia su propio abdomen, el cual veía muy abultado.

"Clyde... Ya te eh dicho que no eres gordo." Suspiro por enésima vez el moreno, algo cansado de ello.

"¿Como que no? ¡Mira esto!" Se tomó la barriga, con asco.

"¡No tienes nada! ¡Deja de acomplejarte!" Tomó sus muñecas y alejó sus manos del plano abdomen de este. "Cartman es gordo. Tú eres delgado." Dijo firme, pero luego sonrió.

"Tienes razón." Concordó en una risa. "Entonces yo seré la chica."

 _ **Craig y Tweek.**_

"¡¿Y si me quieren ngh violar?! ¡¿Y si ngh me descubren?! ¡Gah! ¡Demasiada presión!" Gritaba el chico de ojos verde limón, temblando y jalando de su cabello.

"Tranquilo, Tweekers." Tucker lo tomó de las manos, evitando que siguiera haciéndose daño. "Si no quieres ser la mujer, seré yo. Tú no te preocupes por eso."

"¿Eh? Pe... Pero." Algo desconcertado.

"¿Qué?"

"N… nada… ¿Seguro que no te _ngh_ importa?"

"Seguro Tweekers." Le sonrió algo leve, y esa sonrisa fue correspondida.

 _ **Damien y Pip.**_

"Yo iré de mujer, a ti te violarán ahí afuera." Dijo sereno el anticristo, como si verdaderamente no le importase aquello.

"No, será mejor que vaya yo, será mucho más fácil confundirme con una." Sonreía el británico. "Además, si tú estás ahí, estaré tranquilo."

"… No te creas la gran cosa, Pip." Un arrimo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que los demás no podrían ver, solo Pirrup.

 _ **Cartman y Kevin.**_

"Obviamente seré yo, no quiero verte con vestido." Sonrió el friki, divertido.

"Muy gracioso, maricón."

"Cállate, culo gordo, yo al menos tengo el cuerpo para usar vestidos." Bromeó nuevamente.

"Bien, ya tenemos a nuestras chicas." Bromeó Fields, parado sobre una caja de madera, recibiendo un golpe de Mole. "Broflovski, Tucker, Stoch, Donovan, Pirrup, Stoley y DeLorne, las pelucas y demás indumentaria necesaria, se encuentran en la sala de armas. Vayan al baño a cambiarse, los demás nos vestiremos aquí, y las chicas, en el baño de mujeres. ¡Go!"

 _ **Sábado 5 de Marzo de 2011. 11:39 AM. Base de La Resistance.**_

"Las identificaciones, los personajes y lo demás ya está. Lo que cada quién debe hacer, ya está, el lugar de 'encuentro accidental', ya está, las armas camufladas y blancas ya están. Dudas, no hay." Sonreía DeLorne, con tranquilidad, y los ojos cerrados. "¿Qué es lo único que falta aquí? Ah sí…" Abrio los ojos de golpe, mirando a sus compañeros y frunciendo el seño. "¡Confianza! ¡Ya hemos hecho todo, si nos matan ahí afuera, moriremos como gente que movió el culo! ¡Ahora salgan y que si el hijo de puta de Dios nos quiere muertos, aquí nos tiene!" Gritó, asustando a los más pequeños –y a Tweek y a Butters.-

"Chris, ya para, asustas a la gente, my love." Reía el mayor, mientras el nombrado tomaba su pala, y le apuntaba con esta. "Lo siento, Ze Mole~." Canturreó, divertido.

"Ahora…" Dejó su fiel pala en el suelo nuevamente, y miró a los demás. "No somos un grupo perfecto, pero hoy, es el día en el que mostraremos que podemos más que veinte adultos. Así que… ¡Sí morimos…!"

"¡La Resistence vivirá!" Gritó todo el grupo, alzando sus bazos, sonriendo.

 _ **¿Qué tenía aguardado el destino para este grupo?**_

 _ **Pues… solo diré que un sinfín de aventuras y desacuerdos… y quizás una muerte pero… ¿De quién?**_

 _ **Para eso, habrá que volver al presente, y dejar estos recuerdos del pasado, allí, o quizás podrían irrumpir en el futuro…**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

Disculpen, faltas de ortografía, mala redacción, poca coherencia, etc, etc. xD

Primera historia publicada x3 yay.

Y bueno… espero que les guste n.n

Ah, por cierto:

*Cállate pendejo. (Lamento si la traducción está mal, me la pasó una amiga xD)

Y si se preguntan, son –quitando esto- once páginas de Word en letra Arial 12 e interlineado de 1,5 xD y 3.485 palabras o3o lo pongo porque… sí xD quizás si no sale como yo quiero, lo modifique eue

Y bueno, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!

 _ **Adelanto.**_

 _"¡¿Y si me olvido mi nombre?! ¡¿Y si los aliens están en ngh complot con ellos?! ¡¿Y si me matan?! ¡Gah! ¡Yo no quiero morir!" Gritaba un rubio, histérico, mientras temblaba más de lo normal, comenzando a jalar su lacio cabello._

 _"Tweekers, ya cálmate, no te pasará nada." Suspiraba un chico de ojos azules, casi grises, mientras tomaba suavemente las muñecas para alejarlas de su cabello. "Yo voy a estar ahí toda la noche, no dejaré que te suceda nada malo."_

 _"¡Pero...!" El dedo sobre sus labios lo hizo callar y sonrojar hasta las orejas. Solo lo miró confundido._

 _"Tweek... no te pasará nada malo, no mientras yo esté vivo. Sin ti, yo me moriría al instante... por eso... no te pasará nada." Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le miraba con dulzura._

 _"Craig..." susurro, mientras sentía su rostro arder. "Muchas gracias... por todo." Le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras el pelinegro besaba su frente._

 _"Deja de parecerte tanto a tu madre Ky, estamos en California, tenemos dieciséis y diecisiete años, y tu tan maternal..." negaba el de ojos azules riendo. "Pobre Ike."_

 _"Calla idiota, yo solo lo cuido." fruncía el ceño, con molestia._

 _"Ya, sabes que así me vuelves loco. Me encanta como eres con él." se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla._

 _"E... Estamos en público..." se sonrojó hasta las orejas, desviando mirada._

 _"¿Significa que en privado puedo hacerte lo que quiera?" sonrió de lado, mientras elevaba las cejas._

Y nada, ¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Patata? :B xD ok no.

Ahora sí, ¡Bye bye!


End file.
